


Unforeseen Circumstances

by viptenchou



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU where everything is great and V and Saeran fuck, Explicit Sexual Content, For Science!, Hahaha might write for them again, I know it isn't an accurate depiction, I'm basing V's blindness off of Daredevil, If they were in character then ??? I'm pretty sure Saeran would have V tied up and tortured, It's just easier, M/M, No one's written for these two exclusively before???, PWP, Saeran's a drooler and swallower, Shameless Smut, Soft!Saeran, They are my faves so I thought they should fuck, They're very OOC lmao I'm sorry, Unexpected Relationship, V and Saeran are switches in this okokok, V is very reliable, Will be using V's real name, kinda established relationship, sorry - Freeform, wait a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viptenchou/pseuds/viptenchou
Summary: The emotionally unhinged hacker Unknown confides in a fellow member of the MintEye organization for care and  comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is unexpected. Bear with me, it's currently one in the morning and I wanted to write something before I forgot it.
> 
> Sorry if my spacing is annoying to the eye. It's a preference that I know a few people dislike.
> 
> EDIT: Changed some of it because someone was kind enough to point out a few inconsistencies.

With a thrumming heartbeat, Jihyun bit at the corner of his bottom lip to stifle any noise that was currently threatening to leave his throat albeit failing  .  With splayed fingers in Saeran's brittle repeatedly-dyed hair, he shuddered, his bones rattling  anxiously  as teeth skittered and scraped along the very sensitive tip of his cock, then a salivating tongue came along the head of his very erect situation, circling. He made sure to make his obscene noises as loud as he could, to help to make up for Jihyun's lacking sense.

 

"Saeran please."  Jihyun tried, reiterating and rehashing himself  multiple  times, to reel his voice back in but his pleads came out as breathy whines instead of a slew of strong words that _definitely weren't_ slurred by his haze of lust.

 

The white haired hacker drew back, leaning his weight back on the soles of his feet, to smirk, his hand lowering and the pads of his fingers peeling back Jihyun's foreskin. A faux and devious pout formed as the boy leaned forward once more, adjusting from his position on his knees. Even if Jihyun couldn't see him, he definitely knew better. Saeran always had a sort of petulant pout around his associate.

 

"Please what, sweetheart?" Flattening his tongue once more, moaning deep in his throat to send vibrations up Jihyun's spine. Licking the length of Jihyun's cock only to suck once more at the sensitive head, eliciting a groan from the frustrated man.

 

"Sh-Shit." Jihyun breathed, trying his absolute best not to keen over and want to die. "You can stop now."

 

Saeran quirked an eyebrow in utter confusion, cock almost half-way down his relaxed throat now. It seemed odd that Jihyun didn't want to get off.

 

"But I haven't tasted you yet, Hyun. Are you sure?"  Without his mouth full of cock, it would have been a lot easier for Jihyun to understand him but from the vibrations and knowing the hacker for so long, he knew exactly what he had said. More so murmured onto his dick.

 

"Yes, I want to pleasure you." Now to say the least, Saeran wasn't opposed to any sort of pampering but this was a odd situation. He had never said "no" to performing fellatio on Jihyun whenever he wanted, how ever he wanted, where ever he wanted. But in all honesty, they had never bothered to switch up their dynamic of Saeran pleasuring Jihyun, riding him and etc, and Jihyun never bothering to blow him in return or anything. All things aside, despite his initial anxiety, Saeran trusted Jihyun's decision and wanted to see how exactly this was going to play out. Butterflies flooded his empty stomach as Jihyun pushed him on the bed, a steady and gentle grip on his shoulder  . He knew full well how to make Jihyun feel good. He has never  been pleasured by  Jihyun.   Handicaps aside, Saeran always thought that blowjobs and riding would be the arrangement but he supposes he was wrong.

 

_ Obviously_.

 

Needless to say, whether Jihyun knew what he was doing or not, Saeran could not be anymore excited. Shown by his bulging cock making its appearance through his jeans. Jihyun lowered his hand  slowly  , much to Saeran's torment.  The younger boy tried his best not to move too much, his bodytrembling, as Jihyun splayed his fingers on his lower abdomen. Sharp muffled gasps escaped him as turned his head to attempt to muffle his noises in the bed-sheets.  Through the subtle movements of Saeran's torso and the slow and shallow breathing he could hear, he smiled  .  He hoped this was a good sign that he was doing a good job so far, making a mental note to ask Sae later what his likes and dislikes are since this is a trial and error type experience.

 

"Are you okay, Sae?"  Jihyun whispered as he lowered his fingertips until Saeran groaned, his hips hitching up instinctively.

 

Although short of breath, he answered with a weak, slurred voice, "M'fine Hyun, p-proceed."

 

Jihyun hummed before undoing Saeran's jeans  swiftly, pulling his underwear down soon after.  With a firm grasp, Jihyun angled his head to lick at the hardened arousal before him, struggling  slightly.

 

"C-can I help you, do you mind, Hyun?" Saeran asked  hesitantly  as he propped himself on his elbows, still shaking  slightly.

 

"Sure, Sae. I don't mind." Jihyun smiled, almost laughing, not at Saeran or his dick but at the situation.

 

 

A blind guy giving head? _Lord_.

 

 

Saeran sighed as his heart calmed down, he brought his hand to the back of Jihyun's neck and rubbed thumb against the back of his lower jaw. "What you want to do is o-open your mouth like uh- you were going to e-eat? And stick your tongue out pretty much all the way whilst relaxing your throat. Then-"

Jihyun chuckled and stopped Saeran from saying anymore, " _Then I fit your cock in my mouth, right?_ _ I think  _ _I got it_."

 

 

 

_A_. _Blind_. _Guy_. _Giving_ . _Head_ .

 

 

With that Saeran whimpered as a wet heat engulfed him, his grip on Jihyun's tightened and his circling movements helping to relax Jihyun's jaw. Soon, obscene moans, a string of profanities, and weak groans filled the otherwise empty room.

 

"Jihyun, you're doing so good. You're learning so fast."  These encouragements amused Jihyun, small chuckles sent vibrations up Saeran's spine causing his hips to buck up. "F-fuck. _I'm going to cum if you keep laughing on my damn dick_." This particular remark made Jihyun choke on his spit and pull back from Saeran. Jihyun laughed  airly  as he licked and sucked  gently  at Saeran's sensitive tip.

 

"Saeran, is it okay with you if I ride you? I, um, I want to know what it feels like." Jihyun murmured as he stuck out his tongue, salivating atop the dick in front of him.

 

"Oh, _fuck_ , Jihyun you're going to be the death of me today." Saeran took Jihyun's sticky hands and pulled him into his lap.

"Do you want to open yourself up for me or do you want me to do it for you? I don't mind either."  Jihyun leaned his weight against Saeran as he shifted on his knees, his head rested on the hacker's shoulder.

 

"Can you please do it? I've never-" Jihyun mumbled before chewing his lower lip in embarrassment. He had never  been asked, offered, or tried to be a bottom for anyone before.

 

"That's okay, don't worry. I suppose I have lots of experience in this department. Here, I'll lean back and you can cage yourself over me and I'll finger you like that, okay? You can kiss, claw, or bite me if it's uncomfortable." Saeran proposed before taking off his belt chokers. "How does that sound, Jihyun?" Saeran whispered in the older man's ear.

 

Jihyun nodded  slowly, "Okay."

 

 

Saeran leaned back  slowly, two hands on Jihyun's waist to keep him in place and safe before asking Jihyun to get in position.

 

"Like this?" He asked, on all fours, ass in the air  slightly  and head down near Saeran's shoulder.

 

Saeran smiled  endearingly, "Yes, honey.  Just  like that. One more favor for now, okay?"

 

"What is it?" Jihyun cocked his head  slightly, his hair brushing against Saeran's clavicle.

 

"Please lick these for proper lubrication. I don't want to hurt you but you remember that we ran out of lube yesterday right?"  Saeran tapped his index and forefinger on Jihyun's lower lip, asking for permission to prod his fingers inside.

"Mmm."  Jihyun nodded as he opened his mouth, with a steady hand on the bed for support he used his other unoccupied hand to hold onto Saeran's wrist.  He sucked and dribbled on the digits  effectively, the salivation from his excitement helping the situation  tremendously.

"Good job, baby."  Saeran chuckled, withdrawing his fingers  slowly  as he locked lips with Jihyun to distract him as he inserted his forefinger  slowly, waiting for it to sink in on it's own without too much pressure on his end. He swallows Jihyun's short and smalls moans as a second finger in added.  He cradles Jihyun's cheek in his unoccupied hand and deepens the kiss when he decides to add a third finger, which  was unlubricated.  A whine from Jihyun  is swallowed  down as Saeran works up a quicker pace, his fingers now spreading out, even  scissoringly  inside Jihyun. Tears fill the photographer's dulled eyes as Saeran bites and pulls at his lower lip.

 

"Just  a little more, sweetheart. I know it is a little uncomfortable but it will feel better in a bit, okay?  Just  trust me, Hyunnie.

Jihyun nodded  lazily  as he drooled due to the dull pain in his back side.  He peppered butterfly kisses up and down Saeran's neck and jaw as Saeran curled his fingers when he found Jihyun's sweet spot. His knees  nearly  buckled right then and there, a guttural moan erupted from Jihyun's dry throat as Saeran played with the spot, curling and curling his fingers  teasingly.

"Pl-please. Sae." Jihyun slurred when Saeran removed his fingers from his backside  slowly.

 

"I know, I know. Sit up for me, honey. Kneel over my lap. Do you want to face me or-"

"Yes, I do." Jihyun smiled  tiredly  as he got up, kneeling over Saeran's cock.

 

 Saeran cursed himself mentally for getting hard several times as he fingered Jihyun but he supposed it would all work out.

 

 Jihyun panted in anticipation as he grasped the base of Saeran's cock and tried his best to align it with his hole.

 

With a finger, Saeran pushed his cock just slightly to straighten it enough for Jihyun to sink down onto him without much trouble, a small smile on his face as he looked at Jihyun's face of sheer determination. When the slender man did sink down he sighed contently.

"Move your hips a bit, babe. Or do you want me to thrust up into you?"

 

Jihyun could not decide so  naturally  Saeran thrusted up  slowly  into the slick heat.

 

 

"How's that?"

 

" _Faster_."

 

 

Saeran groaned, he was trying his darnedest to hold back, _but he asked for it_.

 

 

"Hold on to me, babe."

 

 

Jihyun cried out as Saeran held down his hips and thrusted up into him repeatedly with  absolutely  no mercy.  He couldn't hold back anymore as Jihyun held onto his shoulders, drooling onto his chest through his moans.

 

"Saeran, sl-slow down, I'm going to-"

 

 

Saeran sat up and Jihyun wrapped his arms around his neck in defeat as Saeran slowed down.

 

 

"Go ahead, Hyunnie. _Scream for me_."  Saeran chuckled  mischievously   as he sped up once more,  ultimately  fucking Jihyun through his orgasm  .

 

 

Jihyun tightened around Saeran and bit into his shoulder, nails digging deep into his shoulder-blades as well as his orgasm passed through him. 

 

 

 

 

"You're not mad, are you?" Saeran asked as he cradled Jihyun against his chest, pulling the blankets over the two of them. "About last night?"

 

Jihyun pondered this for a bit. A bit longer than Saeran felt was necessary, making his anxious in the process.

 

 

"Oh, _no_. But I _do_ have ideas for the next time _you_ bottom."

 

 

Saeran gulped in both sheer fear and excitement.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad. I haven't written anything conclusive in a while and this was an all-or-nothing kind of drabble.
> 
> If there are any mistakes I'm sorry, it's 4am.
> 
> EDIT: It's 9am, this is a train-wreck. I LITERALLY JUST FUCKING REALIZED THAT MY SLEEPY 4 AM WRITING ASS PUT IN A DUMB JOKE AS THE LAST LINE OF DIALOGUE. IT'S! A! JOKE! Because Saeran is typically doing bottomy(?) stuff for Jihyun aND he was technically oN THE BOTTOm when Jihyun was riding him. I've never been so disgusted with myself before.
> 
> The fucking title is a jab at Jihyun's blindness too, dear god, wHY


End file.
